A Change of Fate
by ElectricFox39
Summary: An outcast on Earth. Josh is killed by a savage dog and ends up waking up in Zootopia. Watch as he deals with a new kind of prejudice and follow his footsteps in his new life.
1. Prologue

This is my first story so I would like positive or constructive feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia.

* * *

A Change of Fate

 **Prologue**

Meet Josh. Josh tries to be your average person but is always shunned and not acknowledged by most. The only people to ever acknowledge him are his parents and his older brother but they are always away whether that is with work or in his brother's case at university studying geography at Cambridge.

A grade A/A* (UK) predicted student that is charismatic as well as above average in sport. This for some stupid reason has made him an outcast among his peers apart from 4 people that actually see him for who he is. These people are Tyler, Steven (Ste short), Jack and Cole. This person was me.

* * *

It was at break when I was talking to his friends. We usually went in the common room as most people don't go in there so I'm less likely to be bullied. They say that year 11 is a very stressful year as you have your GCSEs so they were revising for their sociology exam which was later that afternoon.

It was at this point when Cole was at his breaking point as he could not understand what social stratification was. I could see the look of worry on Cole's face. "Yo Cole, what's wrong?" I asked. Cole replied "I don't understand social stratification." I decided to explain it to him as it only took a minute before it came back to him. (Sorry can't be arsed writing what it is so I'm not inserting it).

* * *

People think I'm a calm and collective person who has a relaxed and carefree mind-set. Well that is what I try to appear to be but it's me bottling up my emotions for the sake of keeping my few friends and family happy. I have contemplated suicide numerous times, weighing up the pros and cons realising that it wasn't worth it.

I have just kept saying to myself after a bad day at school (which is often) that it will all be worth it in the end. I'll be the one with the success and the money, power and wealth. I have thought where have I gone wrong? What have I done to deserve this? I think back to year 7 realising that I was a bit of a weirdo and no matter how hard I try. I can't shake my status. Was I just a self-fulfilling prophecy? No because I tried the hardest and because of that I will live a normal and happy life and achieve things like my brother has in going off to one of the best universities in the world. At least I thought I would.

* * *

After the exam the other kept saying `I messed up` over and over. I must be one of the calmest people right now as I was one of the only people who had faith in myself and kept reassuring them that they had done fine. We had finished for the day and we were leaving the premises when a viscous dog had escaped from its house.

I shouted for my friends to scatter as we were less likely to get hurt if it was only one of us. It was just my luck and fate that the dog decided to attack me. It mauled me in the leg chest and face leaving me on deaths corridor when the owner regained control of his dog and immediately called for an ambulance trying to tend to my wounds and check if I was fine.

The ambulance arrived and stuck me on life support immediately. My parents, friends, brother and family were notified of the situation. I was awake but I was in a dire situation as I was in the hospital. I had suffered internal bleeding. The doctors tried to safe me but could not prevent the inevitable.

Everyone arrive with minutes to spare even my brother who had been lucky to get his lecturers helicopter pilot to take him up to Lancashire. Perks of being friends with the lecturer a guess. I said my goodbyes and succumbed to death. The inevitable thing in everyone's life. Except I hadn't. I suppose Nietzsche would be turning in his grave right now. I had woken up in a city. I didn't know where. But I supposed I would find out soon.


	2. Arrested Fur what?

A dark damp alley. Why was I here? Where is here? I need to gain my bearings. This does not make any sense. I died, I think. I glance down at myself checking for injuries. Wait, why do I have fur?

Had I taken a hallucinogenic, because I had fucking fur. And I had my trademark clothes on, burgundy jumper, sky blue shirt and light grey pants. Yep they're my clothes. Now do I have my phone, that was always in my back pocket. Yes it was. Now swipe, open camera, ah ha, facecam.

Looking back at the facecam was a fox. Orange/red fur with hints of black and white in certain places. How is this possible? I'm an anthropomorphic fox. Now we have that cleared up. Where am I? Am I even on Earth? It could be possible. How old am I? I should be 15 if everything correlates the way it should.

Coming to a realisation. I needed something. Money, I had no money. I had no wallet and even if I did would the money work. Probably not. So how do I get money? I have no identity, qualifications or anything. I was practically, no wait I am homeless. See back where I am from in Lancashire you always had people claiming to be homeless. I never gave anything to them as I didn't want to be scammed out of my money as you know some are con artist, on the contrary, they always seem to make a bit of money so I may as well try it. What do I have to lose?

Now there was a lot of litter in this alleyway and soon I found a cup to put my money in. `Star Bucks` it said. Weird, there was never a space in between `Starbucks`. Anyway, just a deffectionate cup I guess. So I started to make my way out of the alley and soon I was greeted by lots of animals of all mammal species. Carnivores, herbivores, omnivores, large small. You get it. "Fuck me, how is this happening, how is this real?"

Soon I found myself a nice `cosy` spot. I made a bit of money, people taking pity on me. First time that has happened. Those words made me depressed, thinking how bad life used to be. It was around lunch when I encountered a large Doberman. "Typical fox, trying to con me out of my hard earned money" he muttered. "Hey buddy, go con people somewhere else." This caught my attention. "I'm not conning anybody, I have nowhere to live. I'm just trying to make some money so I can buy some food or rent a hotel for the night." "Bullshit, you probably live in a nice two story house that you have acquired through years of conning and that you can afford by not paying your taxes." "I'm telling you the truth. Why won't you believe me?" "Ha, believe a fox like you, don't make me laugh, you're all the same. In fact I'm going to call the police." "9/1/1 what is your situation?" "Ah yes there is a fox who is trying to con me. My location is Buffalo St. Savannah Central." I took that as my cue to leave but just as I started to make my departure the police arrived. "Shit"

"You are under arrest on suspicion of con artistry and fraud. You have the right to remain silent" said a fox. "Carrots, the suspect is detained, you can take him back to the station and have Bogo debrief us." At that moment I recognized where I was. I was in Zootopia and these two in front of me are Nick and Judy. "We will interrogate you when we get back to the station".

Back at the station I was sat in the questioning room. "How did I end up in this mess?" I asked myself. At that moment Nick and Judy walked in. Judy with a clipboard in her paws. "We would like some personal details. Firstly what is your name?" "My name is Josh Hill." Nick started to check the records. "No info." "Okay, why were you conning people?" "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just trying to make some money so I could buy some food and maybe rent a hotel for a night" "That seems plausible." Reasoned Judy. "How old are you and do you have any relatives". At that moment my blood went ice cold. Shocked, coming to the realisation that I have no one in this world. I just started to break down and cry. I cried, "Mum, dad, Matt, Cole, Ste, Tyler, Jack" I never lived my life. I never got to do many things.

Nick and Judy just sat there. Letting me have my moment. I stayed silent, weeping to myself. I tried to stop but I just couldn't. It was at this point I was brought out of my stupor. "I know this may be a little personal but can you care to explain." I had to make up a story quickly. "I hail from a place called Preston. About a year ago I had my friends round at my house. We were just being normal fifteen year olds, playing videogames, watching TV etc. During that day no one had realised but my house had been leaking gas. My mum was going to light the hobs so she could start making tea. At that moment I was in the cellar grabbing my games when there was a loud explosion. I dropped my games and ran into the living room `sniff`. There I saw my whole family and my friends motionless, all with glazed eyes." I started crying again.

"Well I think he is innocent, but I fear for his psychological scars. Can I also ask how did you get to Zootopia?" "I honestly don't know but I don't really care any more." I started to get up and leave. "Wait, you're not going back onto the streets are you" I nodded. "Well that isn't going to happen. How old are you?" "15" "Good. You're old enough to have a flat and an allowance given to you by the government. Now we have just set up an account for you. We can find an apartment you but in the meantime. Keep the money you made today and find a hotel. We will personally come check on you in the next week. Oh can we have your phone number. We'll need to contact you if we find anywhere." "Er, can I speak to you somewhere more private, I have to tell you something."


	3. Confessions

**Chapter 2**

We, were back at Nick's apartment. "Okay, before I tell you what I'm going to say I want you to keep this completely confidential and out of the hands of the press." "Of course" Replied Nick. "Anyway, what is such a big deal, I mean it can't be that bad." Chirped Judy. "Trust me it is." "Okay tell us what it is that is so important." I could see the anxiety the two officers.

How do I tell them, I thought. Should I be cryptic or get straight to the point. I went with the latter. "I'm dead." With that Nick just burst out laughing which earned him a punch courtesy of Judy. "Explain" Elaborated Judy. "Have you ever heard of the multiverse theory?" "The multiverse what" shouted Nick.

"The multiverse theory is the theory that there are a bunch of other universes that are on a similar dimensional plain to ours corresponding to the evolution of species. Some of these universes have contrasting plains with some being very similar and others being an extreme opposite. I used to exist in one of these dimensional planes on a planet called Earth. This planet was ruled by an evolved specie. This specie is unlike anything you see in Zootopia. The specie in question has no fur except for on the top of its head, it can eat both meats and plants and everyone is completely different in looks. This world is very similar as it has the same advancements of technology and engineering however, animals are in what you call a primal state of being. Now to protect these animals from killing one another we have domesticated them so we keep them in our homes with us. We treat them like they're family but sometimes these are neglected. One day on the way home from school one of these neglected dogs targeted me and my group of friends. I had told my friends to scatter so we were less likely to get injured. I happened to be targeted and the Doberman attacked me, mauling me to death in the process. As to how I have ended up here I have no idea. I can only link it to the fact that there was a movie called Zootopia back in the world I lived in. It stared both you and Nick on the nighthowler case. Also, because of this I may know things that you may not want me to know and because of that I will also keep my half confidential. Now can I ask, how long after the nighthowler case are we?"

This question brought the two out of their daze and Judy casually replied "Two years. Now can you tell me more about your former life as well as your likes and dislikes?"

"I live a hard life. I had to deal with prejudice. Bullied from the first day at high school. I had very little in the way of respect. I was an A/A* student and I also excelled in sports at the same time. The only people to ever care for me were my family and my 4 friends. I was bullied for being smarter than everyone else and the one that teachers called Mr Perfect. My peers thought that I didn't care because I never retaliated. I just didn't want to get dragged into more trouble so I instead kept myself to myself and tried to knuckle down and get good grades so I could go to university. I had contemplated suicide but I just told myself it will be worth it, just don't let them get to you, be the better person. I had always wanted to become an architect or a pilot as I loved both flying and designing things and it gave me a new perspective on life. Sorry about lying to you but I had to make up a story."

Nick replied "That's okay. Now we know more about you and the life you lived. You sort of remind me of myself when I was younger. Now can we know your likes and dislikes?"

"Yes of course. I like videogames, football, cricket, basketball, reading and philosophy. I dislike people who judge others before you get to know them and people who are violent and try to act tough for no reason."

"Okay, is that everything?" I nod. "Then you best be on your way. Today is Sunday and school is back in tomorrow so I want to see you there. I will swing by the school with your allowance and you should be registered by the morning. The school is in Savannah Central. I will notify the office if I find a suitable apartment for you. Good day to you." "Goodbye, it was nice speaking to you."

With that I left, looking for a suitable place to stay the night. I found a nice 3 star hotel and paid the receptionist. Luckily everything is cheap here unlike back in the UK I thought. There was also a restaurant and I had plenty of money left over so decide to have a nice meal. Remembering that I was now a carnivore and not a herbivore I ordered a meat feast and gorged myself.

I returned to my room and drifted into a peaceful abyss. Boy how my life has changed in the space of a single day.


	4. First day at school

**Chapter 4**

 _At the moment I have just finished my two week April break and am back at school. I will try to upload at least once in the midweek and on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I will be doing a lot of revision in the next three weeks as I have my real Science GCSE coming up so I will be putting more focus on that. Once my exams have finished I will try to upload every night. I hope you understand my predicament. Now on with the story._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia_

I was woken up by my alarm like every morning. Except this wasn't like every morning. No I was still a fox and I had woken up in the hotel I stayed in. It was 6:30 am. Why am I up so early? I used to have a paper round back on Earth but now I don't so what was the point. I realised that I needed school equipment. You know the sorts: bag, pens, pencils, rulers etc.

* * *

I soon found a shopping centre and quickly found the things I needed so I left. I must be the only 15 year old here right now. What time is it 7:30. School starts at 9. May as well go get breakfast and head to school. I wonder how my day will go. If I just play it cool and keep my cards close to my chest it should be fine. It's not like my old school. I won't get bullied. Just act natural and you will be fine.

* * *

I arrive at school at 8:45. I headed to the Principal's office so I could find out what class I would be in. I knocked on the door. "Come in" shouted the Principal. "So you must be Josh" the warthog said addressing me. "Yes" I answered nervously. Why was I nervous you may ask? This warthog was at least 3 times the size of me. "Officer Wilde has told so much about you and I see we may have a promising student on our hands." "Well, I've always used the term you get out what you put in and you get what you give and I will always try my hardest in everything. Even when others may see this as a lost cause." "Based on what Wilde has told me, I will place you in the 11th grade to begin with before we can gather your IQ and other areas. Your classes will be 11.1 for everything now quickly the subjects you want to do plus English, Maths and Science. You will be pulled out of one of these lessons for an IQ test." "Okay, thank you very much." I said as I filled out the sheet hand it to the warthog. Interesting fox thought the Principal. He never stereotyped but he knew others did and he hoped he could change the fox stereotype.

Okay what do I have first? English great, I thought sarcastically. Even though I was articulate I enjoyed few things in school. Now where is it? I had no idea so I decided to ask a cocker spaniel who was willing enough to lead the way. "So what is your name?" I ask casually. I could strike up conversations but I never really started them. "The names Elijah but people just call me Eli. What's your name? He asked in return. "My name is Josh. I have come from another city and have moved in."

* * *

We arrived at English. I was reunited with the Principal who introduced me to the rest of my class. The class were anxious about me but I just brushed it off and let them discover me on my own. The English lesson was tedious and time consuming. First day and I had to write an essay on Shakesdeerian views. The day continued on in this sort of manner with Eli showing me round and an IQ score of 178. After that I dad to explain the theory of relativity in science.

* * *

I got my lunch but as I was walking away I bumped into a cape buffalo. I tried to apologize and make my escape but he didn't take lightly to me bumping into him. "What the fuck is your problem. He shouted at me." "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, it was an accident okay." "Yeah you'll be sorry when in a minute." I'm getting a real sense of déjà vu here. On impulse I shot this remark. "Just because you have problems doesn't mean you should drag other, innocent people into them and make their life hell just so you can feel better." Wrong thing to say. Shit, shit, shit. "I know you've had a troubled life. You're not the only one. There are people here who understand you're your situation." "Like you would have a clue about the complications I have to face." This seemed to be working, just keep it going, and play it cool.

"No you're right. I don't know your complications but it doesn't mean I have my own. When I was eight years old I lost my family and my close friends in a gas explosion. I was the only one to survive as I was fetching my games from the basement. I was treated for PTSO before social services handed me over to an orphanage. I stayed at the orphanage for three years until I was kicked out. For four years I was moving from hotel to hotel. Scamming people out of their money. It was the only way I could live. One day I was discovered by the ZPD and I was arrested but after finding out I was homeless they let me go and are now finding me my own apartment."

"I'm sorry for causing you problems and on my behalf I will tell you my share of stories. I was born into a troubled family. My parents had an abusive relationship. My dad was an alcoholic whereas as my mum could hardly take the nightly beatings. One night when I was 6, my mum walked out on me. I don't blame her. The drunk bastered has done nothing from me over the years. Once he found out my mum was not coming back he started his beatings on me. First it was only minor, verbal abuse. But now, its physical harm and psychological damage for the rest of my life."

"You need to call the police." I told him with both worry and concern. "If I did my father would kill me. He has a shotgun under his bed." "Okay I have an idea." "You do." His look of relief meant a lot. "I have the numbers of 2 ZPD officers. I will call them and hand the phone over to you once I get a hold of them. Sound good." He nods so I make the call.

* * *

Nick hears his phone ringing so he answers this. "Hello, Officer Wilde speaking." "Oh hi Nick, it's me Josh." I say verbally greeting Nick. "Oh hey Josh, is everything okay at school." "Yes say no. I mean I'm fine but I have found someone who isn't." "Oi, Nick put the phone away whilst we're on duty" whispers Judy, which is inaudible to me. "Sorry but this is important." "Fine okay" she sighs. "Nick I'm going to pass it over to (what's your name, Tom he replies) Tom and he's going to explain.

"Hello this is Tom." "Hi Tom, this is Officer Wilde of the ZPD and I've heard about something concerning you and I would like you to explain." "My father beats me." "Judy stop the car, I need to make notes about a domestic abuse situation." Judy slams on the breaks and pulls over.

"The beatings are every night. They range from using force to purposeful neglect and verbal abuse. If I reported this directly he would kill me he's threatened. He almost killed me when he took nighthowler on his free will. I'm scared for my well-being. My father is an alcoholic and has never worked in his life claiming welfare and spending it on booze."

* * *

"Thank you that is all we need to know." Turning to me Tom says a simple "Thank you." "It's nothing, no one should have to live through things like that." "Thank you Josh, I consider you an actual friend and not just a sheep who follows me around all day. I'll change my ways. I'm guessing you're new as I've never seen you before. I'm wondering if you want to try for the basketball team after school." This piqued my interest and I replied. "I'll go, I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

The answer for once was nothing. Everything would go well.


	5. Try outs

**Chapter 5**

 _Hey guys. Electric fox here. I'm just letting you know that there may be no chapter tomorrow as I am going down to Cambridge University to visit my brother. I'm going to up early and back late so that will mean I have no time to write. I will also be spending 8+hours on trains and I don't fancy taking my laptop as it would be awkward carrying it around all day. However, I do have word on my phone so I'll see if I can work some magic._

 _Now without further ado, let's get on with the story._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia_

* * *

It was the end of the day. I think I did well. People like me, I've already made friends including Tom and Eli. I was making my way to the locker rooms so I could change before the try outs. This year we only have rookies and sophomores as the juniors and seniors have left for university meaning that we needed an entirely new team.

"Yo Josh. Nice to see that you made it." "I would never miss this. I love basketball however, I've never tried to go anywhere with it." "Well, we'll see how good you are." "I hope you're right."

* * *

We walked down to the gym. "Ah yes, we're here for the try outs." "Okay, just have a shout around or something whilst we wait for the others." We had quick shoot around as the others joined. There must have been a total of 30-40 people trying for the team and I wondered how I would ever break the team.

Coach Brookes alerted us. "Right now that everyone is here, I would like to get this started. There is going to be a 15 mammal squad with 3 people for each position. I would like you to split into the groups where you would like to play and stay here if you can play more than one or you're not sure."

I was small so I thought that I could play point but my shooting ability meant that I was also a good 2 with a good 3 point ability. There were already 5 people going for point but only 3 at the shooting guard so it would make more sense to slide me there if I could shoot.

I was the last to be place to my position with quite an even split of positions but we had a large amount of forwards/centres so I felt I had more of a chance. "I'm guessing you don't know where to play as your one of the smallest players here." "No, I can play the 1 and the 2." "Interesting, with your size I would have you as a point guard but our shortage of 2's means you could play there. For now, I want you to go as a 2, but if it's a mismatch against you, I want to test you as a 1."

* * *

Our respective groups split up and did drills for our positions. We started with suicides and after that we did 15 free throws 15 moving/standing mid-range shots and 15 moving/standing 3 point shots. I scored 14/15 (FT), 12/15 10/15 (MR), 10/15 9/15 (3).

After our drills we had a mini tournament. I was paired with Tom who was a power forward, a rabbit point guard named Bo, a timber wolf small forward called Hal and a grizzly 5 named Dan. I felt like we had a solid team and we could win the tournament.

We were on first. I felt like this was the strongest team in terms of skill and we were up against the bench unit. We won the tip and we played from there. The chemistry was instant. It looked like we had been playing together for the last four years.

Bo brought the ball up, I ran round the back with Dan and Tom setting back screens. Bo passed me the ball. And as soon as I got it I shot. _Swoosh_. I had scored. Back on defence. "Screen right" shouted Hal and I go around it and forced the miss lay-up where Dan rebounded the ball. I got to the corner where I was given to the ball. I faked the shot and got around my man. The defenders closed me but Bo was open making a cut. No look pass and the basket was scored.

The games continued on like this and we were the run-away winners. In the 5 minute games I averaged 7 points, 3 assist, 2 rebounds, 3 steals and 0.5 blocks in the six games played.

As we were about to leave the coach called my team and a smattering of the others and told us we had made the team. "The starting team are Bo, Josh, Hal, Tom and Dan." I felt really proud of myself that I had made the team, never mind starting.

"Your first game is on Thursday. Dismissed." With that everyone left. I decided to call Nick just in case he had found me an apartment. He had. A simple one bedroom, one bathroom plus all of the basics. I decided to walk home, content that my new life was settling in and that I have a purpose.

* * *

 _Thanks for the view. Also, I have discovered that so many people from around the world are reading this story which astounds me. I did not even think that man people would read my story so again there is another huge thanks. Being in the UK and seeing people from places such as the Philippines, Mexico, USA etc. Could leave a comment of where you live and I may give you a shout out._


	6. Injury

**Chapter 6**

 _I'm going to be putting this story on hold for a couple of weeks as I am contemplating whether I should finish this and make a sequel set in the future but for now I'm going to start writing a new story. Also, sorry about not uploading yesterday but Saturday caught up with me. However, it's mayday bank holiday (UK) so I have the day off. Enjoy the story._

* * *

Have you ever heard the phrase `What goes up, must come down. ` Well to summarise my first game in one sentence. I was injured. No, let me rephrase that. I was seriously injured. Now, you're probably wondering what I've done. That I may be over exaggerating a bit. No I had an excruciating, unbearable, torturous injury.

* * *

 _The ball came my way. One, two layup. I landed except my left knee wasn't were it was supposed to be. My knee was underneath me. I didn't scream. I didn't do anything except stay still, frozen in horror. My teammates had already turned away when I had landed. After about thirty seconds I came out of my stupor. By then my teammates had come over. I kept reassuring them that I was fine however, some things can't be assured by the simple words, I'm fine. Transported to A &E I had immediate surgery but not before being put to sleep on anaesthetic._

* * *

I woke up from my enforced nap during the middle of the night. Leaving me where I was now. I noticed that Nick and Judy were here and I'm guessing by the amount of food, drinks and waste pilling out the over piled bin that the others had been here too.

I nudged Judy with my arm to see if she would stir. She woke up in a matter of moments. Nick `quickly` waked up after receiving a `gentle` punch in the arm off Judy. "How are you feeling, avoid the obvious." Nick asked me. I responded "I feel like my whole life has been turned on its head. One minute I receive my own apartment and make the school basketball team the next minute I'm probably going to be on crutches for the next 8 months."

"I know this may be a bad time to let you know but Tom's father has been arrested for neglect and child abuse." Judy told me. I smiled, happy that Tom's problem are finally ending. "Do you guys have my diagnosis? I would like to know how long it will take for me to heal." "Oh it's right here." says Nick pulling out an A4 document from his file.

 **Diagnosis Josh Hill (Fox)**

Torn ACL (Anterior Cruciate Ligament)

Torn MCL (Medial Collateral Ligament)

Torn PCL (Posterior Cruciate Ligament)

Torn Lateral Meniscus

Dislocated Patella/Femur/Tibia

 **Expected recovery time**

 **12 Months**

To say that I was distraught was the understatement of the century. I had only been here for 4 days. 4 days! I wrecked my new body. It will be okay I can get through this, just take deep breaths and relax. "Josh, you okay." Asked Judy with sincere concern. I replied "Still absorbing the information." "You can be discharged in the morning." With that I fell asleep.

* * *

 _Sorry for the short chapter but this was always going to be brief anyways. Now you have a choice for a new story. A) AU story where Nick has an older brother or B) move onto a different Disney movie. Also shout outs go to tripplecloud and DerpyNerd280._


End file.
